Golden Age Chestnut
Personality Verion has been annoying, optimistic and overall a nuisance to everyone. His cheery personality started to degrade after each repeating event. He constantly pecks on people, sometimes being optimistic but commonly in publivhe'd be 'serious'. But he can't keep that false ego on his face for a long time, because he slowly starts to crack up and grin, he cant help it. He acts so similar, yet different to to the brother he would never know. Is like a family trait. Backstory He's been safe under his father's shadow, for around fifteen years. The next three years of his life were just compressed schooling, business classes, strategy, muscle training. To keep this entire backstory short and non-pitiful, he's gone through alot in three years. Resources $15000 given to him by his father once he left the company's walls. Along with tiny bit of support of his father, only when needed. Equipment/Weaponry A bag that contains metal arms. It can't actually fit anything in it making it uterly useless. Quirk Extin Extin allows the quirk user to heal up rather quickly for a normal human being. The healing is around ten times faster than an average human. The user heals muscle and skin in a short span of time, in one turn, skin would take a turn right after the muscle. Organs however take a long time ten turns if he can even survive without it. Bones take a turn to heal. If he got his limb chopped off, he can reattach it, but it would take around three turns. Growing a new limb will take six turns. Anything related to the five senses minus for the skin takes around 2 turns. However if the quirk is compressed into a certain body part, it can take around 1/2 - 2/3 of the time. If he compresses the healing, example, if its a two turn heal and it turns into a one turn, he cant heal for one other turn. If something isn't attached back to him, the thing will disappear completely in 5 turns. The drawbacks are more of his everyday life. He requires a large amount of food just to sustain his quirk, and after battle he gets, well... He constantly gets hungry and screams internally when he skipped a meal. This is something that hurts his wallet. Overgrowth: Allows Verel to reinforce and grow muscle or bone along with the existing ones. Can buff up Verel to a certain amount. This will require Chest to not be able to heal for X turns, depending on what he's using to Overgrow. Again, if it's an arm, he can't heal for six turns. If it's an arm, he has to make sure he hasn't healed in six turns. He can't grow another arm working arm, it's gonna overload him, probably give him a seizure from a sudden arm. Organic materials can take time to grow, so every 50 kilograms of extra mass takes 1 turn. Anymore takes 2 turns, along with standing still. Extra added turns for every 50 extra. 2x the strength will need a 1 turn buff and lasts for 5 turns 3x the strength will need a 2 turn buff and lasts for 4 turns 4x the strength will need a 3 turn buff and lasts for 3 turns Versatility Lost an arm? No problem! Just make sure you can suffer the exhaustion and need of something sugary after that. Example Break your limits in arm wrestling, also your arm too. Just remove your arm! Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes